Virtual assistants (VAs) such as Alexa, Google Assistant, Cortana, and Siri (all of which are trademarked) conveniently allow people to schedule meetings, set an alarm clock, look up weather, etc. by simply saying a command. This speech-based (not necessarily voice-based) interface is natural to use because it replicates the natural conduct of people in their daily interaction between other people. As understood herein however, it is almost impossible for hearing-impaired people to use those digital assistants, since the main interface is voice-based. While manually input queries may be supported voice or sign language input typically is an easier and faster to interact with VAs.